Tashio High
by Shiori Tenshi
Summary: Summers over in Tashio High..And the Inuyahsa Gang is Back With Shiori Hilton too.See What will happend of their High School Days..
1. Charactor Bios

Inuyasha-Tashio High

Disclamer-I Do Not Own Any Inuyasha Charachters...But i own the Charactor Shiori..So yeah heheheh Note: im sorry to all the kikyo lovers here...i like kikyo too but i need her as a mean girl in the school also Yura.  
in math shiori is in an a upper class room since she is smart..

Starring Inuyasha Tashio-17 years old Father owns the school. He is in the football team. One of the popular boys in the school. Junior in high school..Kagome's boyfriend

Sesshoumau Tashio-18 Years old. Heir of the Tashio cooperations and Father owns the School. Older Brother of Inuyasha..The Hottest Boy in the school. Football Player Team Captin and Quater back.  
Senior Student.

Miroku Hoshi-17 years old Junior Student.Also in The Football Team.. girlfriend is Sango.  
One on the popular boys in school. Father is the ownert of the pepsi company.

Naraku Dark-18 years old. Best Friend of Naraku..Owner of the Dark Hotels..Heir to them..Football player.  
Kagrua's boyfriend. One of the Popular boys in school.Senior in school

Shippo Tashio-7 years old. Goes to Richie Elementry..Hyper lil boy.  
Lil bro of inuyasha and sesshoumaru. Best friend is Rin

Kagome Hiragashi-17 Years old. Lives in a family shrine and is a preistess. Inuyashas girlfriend.  
In the Cheerleading Squad..Kinda of popular.. Junior. Best friends Sango and Shiori

Shiori Hilton-17 years old..Team Captian for the cheerleading squad.  
Kinda popular..Junior.. Best friends Sango and kagome. Loves Rin alot and older sister kagrua

Sango Roku-17 years old. Parents own the Roku Coffe House. in the Cheerleading squad. Junior Kind popular Best friends Kagome and shiori. Boyfriend Miroku

Kagrua Hilton-18 years old. Older sister of Shiori..Girlfriend of Naraku. Good friends with sesshomaru Senior in school..Heir to the hilton cooperations..Care alot for Shiori and Rin

Kikyo Hirigashi- 18 years old. Bitch of the School.. hates everyone wants inuyasha.  
Junior

Yura lee-17 years old Wants sesshomaru..Lil Bitch of the school.  
Junior. Father owns lee's clothes line..

Rin Hilton-5 years old goes to Richie Elementry.  
Hyper girl..doesn't know father daughter of Shiori.


	2. Chapter 1

Same Disclamer:i don't own any inuyahsa characters or songs only Shiori I own...

Note: Beautiful Wish-Mermaid Melody If anyone is wondering wat the lyrics are form..

i don't own that either...

Chapter 1-Feeling Sick Lately

"Hmph i can't believe the summer is over...Me and rin was haveing the time of our lives" Shiori whined The four girls started walking the steps of Tashio High.  
"right and that was doin pranks on the your most wonderful sister KAGRUA" She sed sarcasticly "hahahah mann Shiori u still act like a 5 year old" Kagome said "Shut up Kagome i don't like that all the time" Shiori sed "Time to meet new people and boyz"Sango sed smiling "always BOYZ"Shori sed "well u need one oh wait do i hear a name ring in my head Sesshoumaru" Sango sed giggling "SHUT UP" Shiori yelled The tashio brothers and narku and miroku came "hey Sango" miroku sed and went by her "oh no its miroku"sango sed sarcasticly "how bout a kiss to ur boyfriend" miroku sed "fine" then kissed him on the cheek but you noe miroku he messes up the moment SMACK!  
"mAN miroku learn to behave" inuaysha whined "hey babe" Narku sed to Kagrua and kissed her also putting an arm over her "you guys were talking bout sesshoumaru some one must have a crush" Inuyasha Teased and went over to kagome "hey my love" he sed to her "hi inuyasha" kagome sed and went over to kiss him "this seeshoumaru is too good for you guys to talk about him" he sed "sorry yeah" shiori sed "hmph" sesshoumaru just walked up the steps away from them..

Shioris prov "Shiori we all noe u like so tell him" kagome sed "right and he is goin to accepted that.. Hello i have a child" i sed "that doesn't make the acception" sango sed"  
"we are in high school y would he date me with a child i need to protect" i sed I left waling up the steps why is he so cold to me...y so i even like no love him

Sesshoumaru prov.  
"that wrench she act like she is all tough but she is weak..."seshoumaru sed out loud cute the little rin well duh shiori can make beautiful babies,wait wat am i saying shes and idiot  
He walks aroun the corner and hear someone singing

Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de Yume wo miteta no

Kono umi no doko ka de ima arasuu koe ga suru Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umare nai Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau

Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI(orange) no umi ni wa Sekai no namida ga nemutteru

Umarete ku sono sekai ga watashi wo yonde ita?  
Fukai umi no soko de koe wa kikoeteta Donna ni kuraku tsurai basho demo

Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara Umarete yukitai yami wo hiraite Asayake ni somaru murasaki no umi ni mo Watashi no negai wa tokete iru

Itsuka kanashi arasoi no tane Subete ga kieru sonna hi ga kite Hitotsu no ai wo utaitai...aoi umi no naka de...

Dareka ga yasashiku namae wo yonde iru Watashi no negai wo shite ita you ni

wow wat a beauitiful voice  
With the last note done shiori saw sesshoumaru "were you watching me" she sed "an wat if this seeshoumaru is" i sed back and smirked a little

BELL RANG

Shiori's prov "watevers" i sed whilie walking to class Suddently a swarm of sesshoumaru's fans cme to me.  
"we heard that u like sesshouamru" the leader kikyo sed "where did u hear that" i asked a bit nervious "me and yura over heard it" kikyo replied before i could answer yura answered "ur not right for him with ur ugliee face and u have a baby.  
sesshoumaru only likes girls who are not u" yura sed "oh yeaah ur also not a demon ur human hhahahaha"yura sed i denno but their right about the baby part and the human pART  
the girls walked away and i looked at sesshoumaru and he was sitting reading a book suddently i felt sick like i denno.  
i went to sit down but i felt like vommiting for some reason

Sesshouamru prov i smirked wen she sed watevers and went in class and sit down i looked at her and those slutty girls surrounded her i wondered what they were taling about but ignored it i shouldn't be curious over a nigen and read my book

Shiori's prov BRRRIIINNGG

i tried to concentriate but i feel sick i denno why.  
i raised my hand "yess ms.hilton" Mr. Roy sed "Mr. roy u mean mrs. hilton since she has a child" kikyo sed "hey thats for married women" naraku sed and winked ant me and i mouth thank you "oh right umm..mr. roy can i go to the bath room" i sed a little tired\  
"u sure shouldn't u go to the heath room you sound sick" mr. roy asked worried "no im fine" i sed and headed for the bathroom "hhahah don't u think shes pregnet agen wat a slut" kikyo sed "y don't u shut up i don't want to hear ur voice" sesshourmaru sed angrliy and a bit worried about shiori

meanwhile with shiori

i collapesed in the bathroom stall.. and fainted dream scene "mommy help me" i screamed the monster chased me i was flying awway

back with the class sesshouamru's prov she is taking a long time looking at shiori's seat which was emty..nah i shouldn't worry  
naraku gave me a worry look and i nodded and raised my hand to go to the bath room.  
naraku noes if he goes kagrua will find out and worried of wat happend to shiori so i went by the bathrooms check if anyone sw and barged right in "shiori"i called out i heard a sound a frighting moan i went to the last stall and saw shiori on the ground i went to touch her but a light shined and i seen some memories of hers her memories "my little shiori" this angel sed shiori smiled wat is this about who is she  
"mwhahahahahahha lord himiko is here" this evil guy came "leave them alone" the guy angel sed "oh no we need to hide her" the angel sed wat is happening shiori is not safe i feel i nned to save her  
"hide her angel form and send her to earth she is going to be human"th e guy angel sed "ill put on this collor" puts it on and gives to the guy angel "i guyson put thee shiori in the earth where she is safe"he yelled thats how shiori got here  
the baby disappese and lord himiko killed the other two anels end scene so thats wat happend she is so fagile for a human i mean angel

Shiori's prov "Shiori Shiori" someone called out i woke up "wat happend" i asked "u fainted"the voice sed i looked at the face "sesshoumaru" i swed "yup no thanks to ur life saver" he sed "in ur dreams"i sed and got up and fell down but sesshoumaru caught me "hmph u hould be more carful"he sed


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

A couple or friends Shiori's Prov And the day went on calmly After school "we heard that u and sesshoumaru spend quality time together.."sango giggled "hey it was a-a-n accedent" shiori sed "right i bet more"kagome sed yura them came "stay away from sesshy-kun"yura shrieked "she doesn't have to"a deep voice came "oh hi sesshouamru"kagome sed "yeah she doesn't their a couple"sango sed smiling "HEY wat are u talking bout we are only friends right sesshoumaru"shiori sed right then a little girl name rin came screaming "mommyy" rin screamed "hi rin" shiori sed giving her a hug "ewww wat an ugliee baby me aND SESSHY CAN MAKE BETTER"yura sed hugging sesshoumaru "get away from this sesshoumaru this instant" sesshoumaru sed in his cold voice "but sesshy-kun" yura whined "leave" sesshoumaru sed the sluts left "thanks sesshoumaru" i sed "yeah watevers" he sed "Sesshoumaru-sama"rin hugged him he hugged back then sed bye then left in his white mercury

Everyone went home

"rin time for bed"i sed "aww mommy" rin whined i smiled carried her to her bed and sanged her a little song then turned off the lights and went on the computer

in Shiori's Room

i went on my pink laptop and signed in myspace to check for messages but none i then signed off and went on aim i was invited by kagome and went to chat with who ever was on

Inu'sMiko(Kagome)  
Miroku'sTamer(Sango) Note: u noe wen she hits him in the head for his perverted acts WindMaster(Kagura)  
Tenshi(Shiori)

Inu'sMiko-Hey shiori Tenshi-wat u guys dragged me in for Miroku'sTamer-we were thinking of SLEEPOVER Tenshi-wen?  
WindMaster-whos house lol Inu'sMiko-lets got to shiori and kagura's Miroku'sTamer-GREAATT IDDDEEEAAA!  
Tenshi-y our house Windmaster-oh i noe y good one kagome Tenshi-watevers then have it at our house i gotta go homework

Tenshi Signs off

WindMater-plan is all set Inu'sMiko- oh yess lol Miroku'sTamer-this is gonna be fun

they all sign off and went to sleep waiting for the weekend to start


End file.
